Tenkai Princess Knights: The Bloody Katana
Tenkai Princess Knights by Toei Animation and GAINAX is indeed the best show I could ever watch. In 2013, it aired episodes in Japan. 2014, Funimation made an English dub for Canadian fans. 2015, English dubbed episodes were sent to BBC Three in the UK and BBC One in Ireland. That same year, season 2 was dubbed in Chinese as Balala the Fairies: The Lego Crystals. Then, a live action version of the anime aired on Cartoon Network America in 2016. In 2017, Australia and New Zealand did the same thing, but they changed the visual effects in some episodes in each season. There might be missing or banned episodes, but I know one episode from the live action. It started when I was channel surfing for something to watch on TV. I saw an ad for a new episode of Tenkai Princess Knights. I went to Cartoon Network when I found out. The intro began like normal, but something wasn't right. This is clearly a Season 2 episode, so what I noticed was Kendall's armor was stained with blood, including her weapon. Another different visual in the intro was Bailey's eyes were bleeding. I shrugged it off, thinking it's just a hacker who made this episode. The title of the episode was "The Bloody Katana". It scared me a little. The background and text had a shade of red. The music was basically creepy horror movie music. The episode began normally with the girls in their hideout. However, each of the girls had blood on their clothing and their faces. Bailey thought she would kill the enemy with a secret weapon hidden in the basement. The basement scene looked normal, but the walls had blood streaks in appearance. Bailey broke the glass with a hammer, and it showed a katana stained with blood from another villain. They grabbed the katana and Bailey practiced with Janessa. When Bailey struck Janessa in the gut, Janessa died of being stabbed and blood loss. This also happened to Maia and Abby when they got hit. This scene made me want to barf because the blood looked real. Bailey and Kendall were the only girls left in the hideout. Suddenly, the villain named Tom appeared in the hideout. Bailey sliced Tom to bits with the blood-stained katana, splattering blood on her clothes. I wanted to turn the TV off, but I want to see the end. Bailey walked towards the camera and said a very, very, very disturbing line. She said, "Viewers of this episode, I saved the community, well....not quite. I killed my friends, now I get to slice my own head off." And she took the katana and chopped her head off. Blood was splattering around the area and on the camera. The episode then ended with the normal credits. I turned off the TV, and my lower leg got sliced off without noticing. So my mom called the hospital and stuck the leg back on in a plaster cast. I will never watch a violent horror movie ever again, but that won't mean I'll stop watching Tenkai Princess Knights. Category:Tenkai Princess Knights Category:Blood Category:Creepypasta